Recueil de blagues
by Titanic492
Summary: Recueil de blagues inspirées ou parodiées de blague à ma façon, en tous genres sur les chevaliers, spectres ou marinas.
1. Castor

_**Résumé :**__recueil de blagues inspirées ou parodiées de blague à ma façon, en tous genres sur les chevaliers, spectres ou marinas._

_**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**_

Je dédie ce recueil de blagues aux lecteurs et aux auteurs qui ne vont pas bien en ce moment ... Dans l'espoir de leur redonner le sourire ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

Et je remercie AwesomeLicorne qui m'a motivé à écrire le recueil et aider a corriger les deux premiers chapitres et bien sur merci a ma déesse Lounacat de m'avoir recorrigé et aider.

Bonne lecture.

_Ps_ : si vous avez des envies de meurtrière envers l'auteur , pas de panique c'est normal .

**_Personnages : Milo, Camus._**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Castor<strong>_

- Milo, je me suis toujours demandé, où as-tu acheté ton lit ? Demanda son amant réfugié entre ses bras, s'amusant avec l'une des mèches.

- Il te plaît tant que ça ?

- Oui, il est plus confortable que le mien.

- À vrai dire, c'est un cadeau d'Aphrodite.

Le Français recula des bras de son Scorpion pour se déplacer à la salle de bains , mais la table de chevet avait attiré sa curiosité. Cela ne ressemblait pas au style du Grec une telle table de chevet.

-Milo, où a-tu eu cette table de chevet ?

- C'est un cadeau de Misty, pourquoi ?

Le Verseau jeta un regard au lustre. Inquiet, le chevalier tenta une dernière action pour confirmer ses soupçons.

- Et le lustre ?

-C'est aussi un cadeau de... Comment il s'appelle déjà...

Épouvanté et irrité, le chevalier se releva et se vêtit à toute vitesse pour quitter les lieux.

- Mon Camus, tu pars où ?

- Milo, je te quitte.

- Quoi ?! se redressa le propriétaire des lieux. Pourquoi ?

Son amant se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

-Attends mon sucre glace, j'ai encore fait une bêtise, c'est ça ?

Le Verseau se retourna.

- IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE VIVE AVEC UN CASTOR !

Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

-Castor ?

Ébahi par ce qu'il venait de se passer, le chevalier se leva pour prendre un dictionnaire et chercher la définition de « castor ».

-Ah, voilà !

_**Castor**_

_Gros rongeur, il atteint 25 kg. Se caractérise par ses pattes palmées, une queue aplatie et sans poil, sa belle fourrure. _

_Cet animal construit sa maison avec sa queue._

- Bon, j'ai plus qu'à refaire mon ameublement, pour que Camus revienne.


	2. Fil

_**Comme d'habitude je remercie Ma déesse Lounacat et AwesomeLicorne pour la correction et le soutien moral .**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nutel Las <strong>_:^^" je ne s'est pas si j'ai bien compris ton message. Si tu as aimé ton mieux, si tu n'as pas aimé désoler pour toi.

_**Tsu : (je me permets de prendre la parole ) **_: Ma chère Nutel Las, je connais ta réputation et les reviews que tu donnes, basées sur aucun argument et à la syntaxe tordue (Rare celles qui ne le sont pas) u_u en gros méchanceté gratuite, tu ne sais ni reconnaître et ni respecter les auteurs et leur travail, non, non je n'ai pas honte de te le dire . C'est toi qui devrais avoir honte, ils se donnent du mal pour nous les fans, pour partager leurs idées nous procurer des bons moments. Il y a ceux qui écrivent alors qui non pas le moral ou en des problèmes, tu n'as pas idée du temps et de tout ce qu'ils sacrifient pour nous, égoïste. Juste pour que l'on se sente bien en lisant leur fic. Si aucune fic ne te plaît tu n'a qu'à écrire une qui te plaît et nous la présenter ( C'est pareil pour les autres ). À oui, j'ai oublié une review qui n'est que méchanceté gratuite, je la supprime . ^^ désolée je ne suis pas maso et de toute façon u_u aucune masochiste ne voudrait de toi . Mais si tu n'as pas aimé, c'est ton problème. Si tu n'aimes pas passe ton chemin, on ne t'oblige pas à laisser un avis à par si tu n'as pas d'ami ou personne avec qui parler u_u .

Et c'est pareil pour toutes les personnes comme elle, je vous prierais de passer votre chemin.

Ps : ton pseudo Nutel las, c'est une insulte au Nutella qui est si bon Y-Y pauvre Nutella.

* * *

><p><em>Et merci a ce qui nous lie <em>.

_Bonne lecture ._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>personnage: Queen , Sylphide <strong>_

_**fil**_

Sylphide du Basilic de l'étoile céleste de la victoire s'était porté volontaire pour être l'assistant personnel de Queen de l'Alraune de l'étoile céleste démoniaque et seul électricien de tout l'enfer. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, toutes les personnes qui s'étaient portées volontaires avant lui avaient renoncé d'être l'assistant du spectre. Leur mission était pourtant très simple : voir ce qu'il clochait dans le circuit électrique de l'enfer quand il y avait un problème.

Queen déposa sa boite à outils devant la source du problème.

- Sylphide, prends un de ces deux fils, s'il te plaît !

Le basilic attrapa l'un des fils aléatoirement.

- Et maintenons.

-Tu ne sens rien ?

- Non, rien du tout pourquoi ?

Queen tira de la boite l'outil qui répondra à leur problème.

-Alors, ça doit être l'autre fil.

- l'autre fil ?

-Surtout n'y touche pas, il y a de 20.000 volts dessus !

Il avait la réponse à sa question.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire ce chapitre .<strong>_


	3. Les bonnes Manières

_**Merci a ma déesse Lounacat pour la correction et le soutien moral et a **__**AwesomeLicorne le soutien moral .**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Israfel :<strong>_merci pour ta review , heureuse que ça tes plus . Merci aussi de nous prévenir des petites fautes, je vais voire .XD ce n'est pas la faute de Louna, c'est moi qui fais trop de fautes. Mais non, ça te regarde aussi ça regarde tout le monde d'ailleurs et personnellement, je pense que c'est une fille. (il y a presque que ça dans le fandom XD )

_**leia26: **_Merci pour ta review ,je suis heureuse que ça ta plus .

* * *

><p><em>Je fais un sondage pour s'avoir quels couples apparaîtra dans ma prochaine fanfiction . Vous êtes libre de voter ou non. Pour ce qui souhaite voter, mais qui ne possède pas de compte vous pouvait voter par avis en écrivant le nom du couple ou le numéro.<em>

_Bonne lecture et merci pour ce qui nous suivent_.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Personnage : Eaque, Minos, Rhadamanthe, Rune.<strong>_

_**Les bonnes manières**_

Hadès, roi des enfers est maman poule des enfers, avaient pris une grande et sage décision. Enseigner la morale, les bonnes manières et les lois du monde souterrain à ses juges qui ne semblaient respecter aucune loi des enfers rédigée par sa main et signer par la leur. Eaque qui allumait un certain égyptien déjà en feu à chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans un couloir qui enfreignait l'article 1398 « interdictions d'allumer le feu dans les couloirs volontairement ou non ».

Rhadamanthe qui picolait durant ses heures de travail et en dehors, mais jamais durant ses heures de whisky ne respectait pas l'article 4 567 « interdictions de boire durant le service » l'article 2304 « interdictions de boire en dehors du travail avant 20h » et 1857 « Interdictions de boire plus de cinq bouteilles sauf durant les fêtes » .

Minos qui ne faisait jamais son travail et obligeait ses subordonnés à effectuer des heures supplémentaires sous peine d'être jeté dans le fleuve Achéron ne respectait pas les articles 1200 « tout juge doit accomplir son travail ou sera relever de ses fonctions » et l'article 4 543 « tout spectre a le droit de refuser les heures supplémentaires » sans oublier l'article 23 « Interdictions aux juges de menacer leurs subordonnés ». Et pour leur inculquer tout cela rien ne vaut L'étoile céleste de l'excellence comme instituteur qui connaît toute les règles et les lois des enfers.

Le balron déposa ses dossiers sur le bureau dans la salle qui lui servirait de classe de cours pour ses trois adorables élèves.

-Bon, nous allons commencer par les bonnes manières. Seigneur Eaque, supposons que vous fassiez la cour à une jeune fille de bonne famille, très bien éduquée. Pendant un dîner en tête à tête, vous avez besoin d'aller vous soulager, que dites-vous ?

- Attends-moi une seconde, je vais pisser un coup et je reviens.

- Cela serait très grossier et très malpoli de votre part, mon seigneur. Et vous seigneur Rhadamanthe ?

- Je m'excuse, mais il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, mais je reviens tout de suite.

- Mon seigneur, cela serait désagréable de mentionner les toilettes pendant le repas. Et vous seigneur Minos ?

Le juge se leva pour faire sa révérence.

- Je dirais "Ma chère, je vous demande pardon de m'absenter un moment, je m'en vais de ce pas tendre la main à un ami intime que j'espère pouvoir vous présenter après le dîner".

Il n'y avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.


	4. Double sens

désoler du retard ^^ problème de connexion XD ==' . Pardon

Comme d'habitude merci A ma déesse **_Lounacat_** et a** _AwesomeLicorne_** .

Et merci a ce qui nous lier .

* * *

><p><em><strong>leia26: <strong>_Merci encore pour ta review ,je suis heureuse que selui si t'ai plus XD .

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Personnage : Baian du Cheval des Mers et Io de Scylla<strong>_

_**Double sens**_

Au fin fond de l'océan dans le sanctuaire sous-marin Io de Scylla, protecteur du pilier de l'océan Pacifique Sud venait de rentrer dans les appartements privés de Baian protecteur du pilier de l'océan Pacifique Nord.

-Baian mon cœur, je suis rentré. Dit-il joyeusement en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'y avait personne pourtant son amant rentrait toujours avant lui. Il remarqua un mot posé sur le lit.

_Toi : salut !_

_Moi : ah, depuis le temps que j'attends ça !_

_Toi : tu veux que je parte ?_

_Moi : non, je n'ose même pas y penser !_

_Toi : tu m'aimes ?_

_Moi : bien sûr, énormément !_

_Toi : tu m'as déjà trompée ?_

_Moi : non ! Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?_

_Toi : tu veux m'embrasser ?_

_Moi : chaque fois que j'en aurais l'occasion._

_Toi : tu me battras un jour ?_

_Moi : tu es fou ! Jamais de la vie !_

_Toi : je peux te faire confiance ?_

_Moi : oui_

_Toi : chéri !_

Io marqua un sourire sur son visage, il savait que son amant ne savait pas s'exprimer ni montrerses sentiments et les petites intentions ne figurait pas dans ses connaissances.

Mais de là à lui écrire une lettre où il lui déclarer son amour, il ne s'y attendait pas. Peut-être qu'il était ressortie trop gêné de le trouver à lire cela . Heureux comme un âne, il se jeta sur le lit pour dormir avec le sourire en serrant le papier contre lui.

Plus tard il fut réveillé par son amant qui lui offrit un adorable coup de pied qui l'envoya voler au-dessus du lit alors qu'il dormait comme une diva .

-Qu'est-ce que, tu fous ici ? Demanda le propriétaire des lieux mécontent.

Le marina général se releva à moité réveillé avec une forte douleur au bas dos en se frottant les yeux .

-Baian ?

-Non, c'est le père noël.

Il se jeta dans les bras de son cheval des mers , en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

-Tu es resté pour me ...

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire le timide. Interrompit son amant somnolent.

Il déposa ses mains sur les épaules de Io pour le faire asseoir sur le lit, se dernier ferma les yeux et tendis ses lèvres, mais rien ne se passa . Ne remarquant pas que son cheval des mers était parti allumer la lumière avant de revenir.

-Je voulais que tu comprennes par toi-même, mais bon. Elle est où cette lettre ?

- Elle est là, pourquoi, ? Il lui tendit la lettre.

- Lila à partir du bas

IL commença a lire la lettre à partir de la fin

_Toi : chéri !_

_Moi : oui_

_Toi : je peux te faire confiance ?_

_Moi : tu es fou ! Jamais de la vie !_

_Toi : tu me battras un jour ?_

_Moi : chaque fois que j'en aurais l'occasion._

_Toi : tu veux n'embrasser ?_

_Moi : non ! Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?_

_Toi : tu m'as déjà trompée ?_

_Moi : bien sûr, énormément !_

_Toi : tu m'aimes ?_

_Moi : non, je n'ose même pas y penser !_

_Toi : tu veux que je parte ?_

_Moi : ah, depuis le temps que j'attends ça !_

_Toi : salut !_

- J'ai compris je me casse c'est ça .

- Hé ben voilà quand tu veux !

* * *

><p>Oui, je suis méchante avec le pauvre Io ce n'est pas ma faute s'il est si mimi. u_u" .<p>

Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire .


	5. Un bélier très amoureux

_**Merci a ma déesse Lounacat ( qui a des envies meurtrières O-O grâce a moi ) et a AwesomeLicorne. Pour le soutien moral et la correction .**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Remilia29 : <strong>_Merci pour ta review ça nous fait plaisir , il y aura plain d'autre sur les marinas ( parce qu'ils sont rares T-T ) et Io n'a pas fini de baver avec nous ... Comme tous les autres.

* * *

><p><em><strong>attention délire <strong>__**de Tsu ^o^ .**_

Tsu : è-é

*Se prend un coup-de-poing de Tsu * .

Xv^ On, vous souhaitez une bonne lecture. Et merci a ceux qui nous suivent.. Et merci a ceux qui nous suivent.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>personnage : Dhoko , Shion et le médecin<strong>_

_**Un bélier très amoureux**_

Malgré ses 248 ans le pope était encore très amoureux de son vieux...de son jeune tigre , jeune physiquement du moins, mentalement il faisait ses 261 ans . Malheureusement, son Doudou n'arrive plus à le satisfaire parce qu'il se comportait comme un vieux gâteux, en oubliant que les Jamiriens vieillissaient plus lentement que les autres comme Hakurei et Sage qui avait vécu plus de deux siècles et que son corps avait besoin de jouer à saute mouton.

Alors notre cher pope se décida à consulter le médecin au cas où il pourrait faire quelque chose. S'étant fait expliquer la situation, le médecin réfléchit un peu et répondit à notre vieux bélier :

- Écoutez, je pense que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous.

Il lui tendit un médicament.

-Mais attention, c'est un médicament sans A.M.M. et vous l'utiliserez sans garantie. Comme il se révèle assez puissant à l'usage, vous vous contenterez de lui verser 3 gouttes dans sa nourriture ou son eau avant d'aller dormir.

Shion était tout content d'avoir enfin de quoi remettre Doudou en selle , oui un tigre et alors. Il remercia le médecin et rentra au sanctuaire en se tapant toutes les marches des maisons du zodiaque pour droguer... Je veux dire pour administrer le médicament dans la soupe de légumes de sa balance.

-1 goutte, 2 gouttes, 3 gouttes

Personne à gauche, personne à droit. Il versa tout le médicament en prétextant qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

Pour son plus grand plaisir Dohko avait fini toute sa soupe et voulait en reprendre, avant de lui tendre son bol plein, grand stratège comme il était . Il avait piqué au Docteur un autre flacon qu'il versa dans la soupe toujours en prétextent de ne pas l'avoir fait exprès et que c'était la faute de ce pauvre flacon.

Deux jour plus tard, le médecin revoit le grand pope et lui demande comment le traitement avait marché.

- Oh Docteur, je m'en veux. J'ai mis 2 flacon au lieu de 3 gouttes dans sa nourriture.

-QUOI ? ! Mais c'est horrible .

- Oui, c'est vraiment horrible docteur, je ne suis même pas satisfait. J'aurais besoin d'un médicament plus puissant.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire .<strong>_


	6. Ma femme

_**Merci a ma déesse Lounacat et a AwesomeLicorne. Pour le soutien moral et la correction .**_

_**Et bien sur merci a ceux qui nous lisent**__**.**_

**_^^ bonne lecture ._**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Personnage : Hadès, Poséidon, Héphaïstos, Perséphone, Amphitrite femme de Poséidon, Aphrodite femme d'Héphaïstos.<span>**_

_**Ma femme**_

Pour célébrer le retour de Perséphone, Hadès avait organisé une soirée en son honneur. Seul Poséidon, Héphaïstos, Amphitrite, Aphrodite restèrent plus longtemps à cause du dieu forgeron qui avait défié le maître des lieux et le seigneur des mers à un jeu de boisson qui ne voulaient pas finir, personne ne voulant abandonner. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien avant d'en venir à leur épouse respective. Se fut Hadès qui ouvrit le bal.

- Moi ma femme. Dit le monarque bourré en montant sur la table tout tant secouent son verre. Elle a la taille dune guêpe, c'est pour ça que je la pique, pique, pique quand elle est là.

-Ho mon cœur descend, tu vas tomber.

- Hé ben moi, la mienne, elle a une taille de sauterelle, c'est pour ça que je la saute, saute, saute tous les soirs. Ajouta le roi des mers ivre en buvant le fond de verre a cul sec.

- Posie, c'est quoi, ces manières. Gronda Amphitrite.

Héphaïstos se leva, en soulevant son verre.

- La chance, les gars moi la mienne, elle a la taille d'un éléphant, c'est pour ça que je la trompe, trompe, trompe tous les soirs.

-Toi tes morts.


	7. Comment je voudrais mourir

_**Merci a ma déesse Lounacat et a AwesomeLicorne. Pour le soutien moral et la correction .**_

_**Et bien sur merci a ceux qui nous lisent .**_

**_Désoler pour le retard T_-T ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est la faute du BAC.**

**_^^ bonne lecture._**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Personnage : les marinas<strong>_

_**Comment je voudrais mourir**_

Autour d'une table de corail, les marinas discutaient dans la bonne humeur. Ils papotaient de tout et de rien avant de parler de leurs morts contre les chevaliers de bronze et comment chacun d'eux voudrait vraiment mourir.

-Ça m'est égal la façon don, je meurs du moment que je meurs pour Seigneur Poséidon.

-Je suis d'accord avec Sorrento. Ajouta Krishna.

-Moi, je préfère mourir dans ses bras. Dit la sirène rêveuse

- tu ne veux pas plutôt mourir dans mes bras Thétis ? Demanda un général avec un petit rire.

-Jamais de la vie Caça !

Le marina afficha un sourire et prit l'apparence de son dieu pour courir derrière la sirène qui avait pris la fuite.

- je dirais qu'il veut mourir par la main de notre seigneur.

Les marinas confirmèrent les mots de Krishna en hochant la tête.

-Moi du moment que je meurs avec Honneur, j'accepte toutes les morts. Dit le Kraken fièrement.

-Et toi Baian ? Demanda joyeusement le Scylla

-J'ai envie de mourir loin mais très loin de toi.

Vexé, Io se mit à bouder en regardant Baian . Ses joues enflèrent comme un enfant qui en aurait été accusé pour une faute qu'il n'aurait pas commise. Se dernier embrassa le bout de son doigt avant de le déposer sur la tête du Scylla ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer. C'était la technique infaillible de Baian.

Le marina se blottit à son bras, mais fut repousser par un coup de pied de Baian . Les marinas gardèrent le silence. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour eux tout le monde connaissaient leur relation plutôt spéciale. Io un jeune homme au grand cœur qui accomplirait toujours son devoir, ouvert à tout le monde et non-rancunier, défaut pour certain. Tout le contraire de Baian rancunier jusqu'à l'âme, jaloux, possessif, mais venant en aide à ses proches dans le besoin et très amoureux de son marina rose, mais refusant de l'avouer.

-Et toi Io ? Demanda Caça qui venait de revenir avec Thétis qui se cachait derrière Issac.

-Moi, je voudrais mourir comme mon père. Annonça Io

-Il est mort comment ? Demandèrent les marinas.

-il est mort pendant son sommeil.

-il n'a rien senti, ça s'est une belle mort ! Ajouta Caça.

- Oui, je ne voudrais surtout pas mourir en paniquant, en gesticulant et en criant comme tout le reste de ma famille qui se trouvait à l'arrière de sa voiture.


	8. Lettre a la Kanon

_**Merci a ma déesse Lounacat et a AwesomeLicorne. Pour le soutien moral et la correction .**_

_**Et bien sur merci a ceux qui nous lisent**_.

**_^^ bonne lecture ._**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Personnages : Rhadamanthe, Sylphide, Kanon.<strong>_

_**Lettre à la Kanon**_

Rhadamanthe rentra dans sa chambre, mais la trouva vide, sur le lit une lettre et non Kanon. Il imagina tout de suite le pire. Sur la lettre, il y avait écrit :

"Mon Cher Rhadamanthe,

Je t'écris pour te dire que je te quitte, inutile de me chercher, je suis partie revivre avec mon frère au sanctuaire. S'il te plaît ne me cherche pas nous allons former en fin une vraie famille dans son temple. Et oui Rhada, j'aime mon frère plus que toi, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as que 23 ans, tu pourras refaire ta vie. C'est normal de manquer d'expérience de rupture, ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tu retrouveras quelqu'un rapidement. De plus, j'espère que la science va trouver un remède contre le sida pour que je puisse me guérir.

Kanon.

PS : je te raconte des foutaises et des conneries, je suis seulement partie chez Saga pour deux jours. C'était juste pour te dire que dans la vie il y a des choses Beaucoup plus importantes que le travail et le whisky."

Rhadamanthe se sentit soulagé,quelle peur ! Lui qui pensait déjà à attaquer le sanctuaire pour récupérait l'ex-marina. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, d'habitude, il balançait tout ce qu'il avait a dire en face et pas sur un papier. Il comprit la raison de la lettre quand Sylphide entra dans ses appartements sans frapper.

-Mon seigneur, quelqu'un a mis le feu dans votre tribunal et a jeté toutes vos bouteilles de whisky la dedans !

-KANON !

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir prit le temps de la lire .<p> 


	9. Mission

_**Spécial saint valentin ( ou pas ) . **__**Écrit au filing XD . **_

_**Comme toujours merci a ma déesse Lounacat et a AwesomeLicorne. Pour le soutien moral et la correction. À ceux qui nous lisent.**_

_**Et merci d'avance d'avoir pris le temps de lire. **_

_**( merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire se massacre en directe ...)^^ bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Personnages : Poséidon, Baian, Io.<strong>_

_**Mission**_

Dans la salle du trône du dieu des mers, Baian se prosternait devant son dieu adossé à son trône d'or.

- Baian du Cheval des Mers protecteur du pilier Pacifique Nord, j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à te confier.

- Oui, mon Seigneur, je vous écoute

- Je t'ordonne d'aller en enfer et de remettre ce paquet à mon frère.

Le dieu des mers tendit une boite bleue emballée à motifs de dauphin et décoré d'un ruban bleu.

- Mon Seigneur suis-je obligé de m'y rendre aujourd'hui ?

- Tu sais bien qu'il nous faut un jour entier pour arriver en enfers, c'est pour cela que je t'ordonne de t'y rendre aujourd'hui. Prend dans ce dont tu as besoin et reviens me voir pour prendre la boite.

Le dieu ne voulait pas prendre le risque de confier sa si précieuse boite qu'il avait personnellement emballée et personnalisée avec le papier cadeau made in Poséidon, dernier produit fabriqué dans l'entreprise des Solo. Personne n'avait dit qu'il ne faisait qu'une seule activité commerciale. Baian leva doucement la tête vers son Seigneur en déglutition.

- Mais mon Seigneur, il me faudra encore un jour pour revenir.

- Oserais-tu me désobéir Baian .

- NON ! ... Je veux dire non Seigneur Poséidon.

- Tu as trente minutes pour te préparer pas plus.

- Oui.

Baian se leva doucement en direction de la porte. Une fois celle-ci ouverte des deux mains, Baian tourna sa tête en direction de son dieu.

-Mon Seigneur, vous avez bien dit que je pouvais prendre tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

-Oui.

Baian referma la porte sourire aux lèvres pour réapparaître trente minutes plus tard muni d'un sac à dos cordelette d'une main et d'un Scylla perdu, en pyjama qu'il transportait comme un sac à patates . Le dieu garda le silence un moment avant de reprendre.

- Baian... Je suis désolé, mais tu ne peux pas l'emmener avec toi.

- Pourquoi donc que mon Seigneur, "prend ce dont tu as besoin et reviens me voir " n'est-ce pas ce que vous m'aviez dit ?

- Oui, mais il est en service. Mais si tu veux, je peux t'accorder une heure.

- Je refuse.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Une heure ne sera pas suffisante. Le feu a besoin de bois, comme moi, j'ai besoin de cet idiot.

Le silence s'installa dans la salle du trône, ils se défièrent du regard pour savoir qui allait soumettre l'autre sous le regard d'incompréhension de Io. Le Scylla avait vraiment mauvaise influence sur le cheval des mers qui l'écoutait au doigt et à l'œil sans protester sauf quand Io était concerné.

- Mon Seigneur, puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ? Demanda Io

- C'est très simple Io de Scylla, ton cher bourricot, tête de mule refuse de partir en mission grâce à toi, je te félicite.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que demain, c'est la Saint Valentin, tu es con ou quoi ? Rétorquèrent-ils ?

Io garda le silence avant de comprendre la situation.

- Ha ! J'ai compris Baian veut passer la Saint Valentin avec moi, c'est pour ça qu'il veut m'emmener. Mais comme vous avez refusé, il refuse lui aussi de partir en mission.

-C'était pourtant évident, non ! ajouta le dieu perplexe.

-Ho ! Baian. Je ne savais pas que tu ne pouvais plus te passer de moi.

Baian lâcha le marina qui s'écrasa par terre. Io se leva doucement en essuyant son pyjama.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il enroula ses bras autour de son cheval marin, en déposant un baiser sur sa pommette.

- Ce n'est pas grave mon poney.

- Mon poney ? Pensa le dieu.

Baian tira les cheveux de Io pour qu'il le lâche.

- Tu veux quoi comme cadeau ? Et fait vite de répondre, je dois partir en mission.

- Je tiens à signaler, je suis toujours là ! protesta le dieu .

Io se mit à rougir en regardant le sol.

- Je ... Je voudrais... je voudrais te rouler... te rouler une pelle pour une fois. Je peux ? Demandat-il timidement.

- Me rouler non. Mais je veux bien une pelle pour t'enterrer vivant.

Le dieu soupira, que Baian lui tienne tête d'accord, que Io soit un idiot d'accord, que Baian veuille offrir son cadeau à l'avance parce qu'il sera absent, qu'il fasse semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que voudrait Io, il comprenait, et puis ça ne le regardait pas, qu'ils l'ignorent passait moins. Mais qu'ils commencent à batifoler devant lui, il y avait une limite.

- T'aimer est facile, te le dire est difficile, t'oublier est impossible. Pour toi, je me couperais les veines, avec mon sang, je t'écrirais, je t'aime. Je ne pense à toi qu'une seule fois par jour, mais cela dure vingt quatre heures.

- Baian ?

Baian déposa un baisser sur les lèvres légèrement ouvertes pour une danse endiablée en continuant les caresses sur les hanches, les jambes et surtout sur le fessier du Scylla flambant. Poséidon soupira, l'avait-il vraiment oublié ou le faisaient-ils exprès ? Et comment tout ça avait-il abouti à cela.

-Baian, je t'aime.

Baian libéra une main pour caresser l'une des joues rosé du pouce.

- Je t'aime est une phrase si naturelle que devant toi, elle est éternelle.

Il fit glisser ses mains sous le tissu pour caresser le ventre de son bien-aimé qui soupira de plaisir.

-Baian !

Baian approcha doucement son visage, mais dangereusement à coté de l'oreille de Io. En augmentant l'intensité des caresses qui arrachèrent une faible petite série de gémissement adorable à ses oreilles.

- Ma main te l'écrit, mon cœur te le dis, je t'aime pour la vie.

- Hého ! N'oubliez pas que je suis toujours là. Non mais !

Baian regarda son dieu, avant de le balancer hors de la salle du trône avec la boite. En lui faisant comprendre que le Seigneur Hadès était son frère pas le sien que c'était son devoir de frère de lui remettre son cadeau en main propre.

- My little pony ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à notre Seigneur !

- Ta gueule, bordel !

Baian reprit au galop là où il s'était arrêté contre la volonté de son bien-aimé qui était sincèrement contre le fait que Baian reprenne, puisqu'ils se trouvaient dans la salle du trône ou le son retentit avec splendeur et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le faire à une heure vingt-six du matin. Évidemment personne ne pouvaient prétendre que c'était un viol puisqu'il était en couple.

* * *

><p>Je jure que j'ai essayé d'être gentil avec Io . * Reçois un missile à tête chercheuse *<p>

O_O


	10. Fidèle

_**Désoler du retard ^^ problème de connexion ==' . Pardon. **_

_**Comme d'habitude merci A ma déesse Lounacat et a AwesomeLicorne .**_

_**Et merci a ce qui nous lier .**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Review :<strong>_

_**-silenceloy : **_Merci pour ta review . Je suis contente que le traitement administré a Posi tes plus. Et pour le viol conjugal O-O, je sais que c'est un crime puni par la loi, c'était pour donner de l'humour noir au texte. Quand j'ai dit " puisqu'ils étaient en couple." ==" Humour noir mal placé DSL. J'espère que tu ne me tiendras pas rigueur ^^ .

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Personnages : Valentine , Sylphide<strong>_

_**Fidèle**_

Mort de fatigue, exténué. Ce fut avec simplicité que Valentine s'effondra dans le lit de Sylphide après avoir enfilé son pyjama. Il enroula ses bras autour du coussin qui avait l'odeur de son propriétaire, quelle joie pour lui de pouvoir souffler après une rude journée de travail.

Il commença à s'assoupir bercé par le parfum du coussin et par le bruit de l'eau provenant de la salle de bain. À peine fut-il endormi que le Basilic vient se coller dans son dos après, s'être fait beau quelques minutes plus tôt pour son fondant au chocolat. Cheveux plaqués en arrière vêtu que d'un simple pantalon de jogging noir et parfumé à l'eau de Cologne préférée de la Harpie.

Sylphide commença à caresser sensuellement l'une des jambes de Valentine pour le réveiller. Le résultat fut immédiat. Le Chypriote lâcha un grondement de mécontentement. Le basilic s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer avec douceur, sensualité et virilité.

- Ma fleur en chocolat. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je te disais qu'un beau mâle à côté de toi, ultra sexy, chaud comme la braise est prêt à te faire l'amour tendrement, passionnément à répondre à tous tes fantasmes toute la nuit. Et qu'il est juste à côté de toi ?

- Sylphide mon poussin ne t'inquiète pas, je te resterais fidèle. Maintenant dodo.

Sur ces mots, la Harpie se rendormit.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire se chapitre <strong>_


	11. Chasse d'eau

**_Comme toujours merci a AwesomeLicorne et sûr tout cette foi __a ma déesse __Lounacat__ .Pour le soutien moral et la correction._**

**_Et à ceux qui nous lisent._**

**_En tien à s'excuser pour le retard de la publication du chapitre.__ En étaient en plein examen, en auraient dû vous prévenir qu'il risquait de ne pas avoir de chapitre la semaine passée. Alors en vous dit "pardon " ._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>personnages : Shura , saga , aioros , aioria .<strong>_

_**Chasse d'eau**_

Entre la maison du capricorne et du scorpion, le temple du sagittaire n'existait plus. Il ne restait plus que le maître des lieux sans voix face aux ruines qu'étaient jadis sa demeure , réconforté par quelques tapés sur le dos par d'Aiolia qui le rassurait en lui disant qu'il pouvait venir vivre dans son temple le temps de réparer le sien . Saga et Shura regrettaient leurs disputes qui causa la destruction de la maison d'Aioros et son malheur .

-Non, il viendra vivre dans le mien. Protesta le capricorne

-Dit tout juste que cette situation t'arrange. Ajouta le gémeaux

-Non, je suis en parti responsable, alors c'est normal qu'il vienne vivre chez moi.

-Alors tu avoues que j'ai raison.

-Non

-Si

Les chevaliers se dévisageaient du regard avant de se mettre sur leur garde.

-À non ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! C'est à cause de votre dispute si s'en est arrivé là. Gronda le Lion

-C'est lui qui avait commencé. Dirent-ils en pointant chacun l'autre du doigt.

Le lion soupira. Quelle galère ces deux-là ! Il attrapa son frère pour l'emmener à son temple.

- Je suis désolé grand frère, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû les arrêter.

-Les arrêter ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir détruit ton temple.

- Et moi qui pensait que la maison s'était écroulée parce que j'avais tiré la chasse d'eau.

Le lion savait maintenant que Saga avait raison Aioros était un idiot fini alors que Shura pensait le contraire, d'où leur dispute.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em> Merci d'avance d'avoir pris le temps de lire.<em>**


	12. Enlève

_**Écrit par Tsu .**_

_**Tsu :Je dédie, se chapitre, a ma sempai ,PerigrinTouque-sempai , dans l'espoir de lui remonter le moral ,ne serait-ce que 0,0001 % . Bien sûr, je remercie ma déesse Lounacat de m'avoir recorrigé et aider sur sê chapitre et a AwesomeLicorne .**_

_** Et bonne lecture .**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>personnages : Hypnos , Thanatos .<strong>_

_**Enlève**_

En rentrant à Elysion plus tôt que prévu, C'est avec surprise que Thanatos trouva son frère à l'entrée qui l'attendrait. Sans un mot, le dieu du sommeil entraîna la mort dans leur ès avoir pris le temps de s'installer dans le lit sous le regard intrigué de son frère adore. Hypnose lui dit :

- Thanatos, enlève mes chaussures.

Aussitôt, il enlève les chaussures de son frère .

- Thanatos, enlève ma chemise.

Il s'exécute.

- Thanatos enlève mon pantalon.

Il le fait.

- Thanatos, enlève mes lunettes.

Aussi tôt dit aussi tôt fait.

Son frère lui dit d'avancer d'un geste du doigt. Furieux, il lui cria alors aux oreilles :

- ET MAINTENANT!THANATOS !PROMETS-MOI DE PLUS JAMAIS METTRE MES VÊTEMENTS POUR ALLER EN BOITE DE NUIT !

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire .<strong>_


	13. Lampe magique

_**Merci a ma déesse Lounacat et a AwesomeLicorne. Pour le soutien moral et la correction .Comme toujours .**_

**_chapitre un peux spéciale pour ma déesse . _**

_**Et bien sur merci a ceux qui nous lisent .**_

**_^^ bonne lecture._**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Personnages : Hadès, Poséidon.<strong>_

_**Lampe magique**_

En quittant l'olympe, les dieux des enfers et des mers continuaient à se quereller pour des raisons stupides et insensées, jusqu'à ce que le roi des mers trébuchât sur un mystérieux objet à moitié enterré entre les racines d'un arbre. Intrigués, ils le déterrèrent, il s'avérait être une lampe en or couronné de diamant. En nettoyant la lampe, un génie en sortit.

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir fait sortir de cette lampe, J'y dors depuis mille ans pour vous remer...

-On a le droit à combien de vœux ? Coupa Poséidon.

-à quatre vœux, chacun, mais vous recevrez le quadruple de ce que vous demanderaient pour votre quatrième vœu.

-On peut avoir un exemple ? Demanda Hadès intéressé.

-Si l'un de vous souhaitait un lingot d'or il recevra quatre.

Les dieux sourirent, ils pourraient avoir ce qu'ils voulaient depuis toujours.

-Y a-t-il des conditions ? Demandèrent les dieux

-Oui, je ne peux pas rendre les gens amoureux de vous.

-Pas besoin. Répondirent les dieux.

-Vous donnez la vie éternelle.

-Pas besoin non plus. Répondirent encore les dieux

- Et je ne peux pas tuer Athéna.

Les dieux se regardèrent avant de dévisager le génie.

-Si vous des dieux, vous n'aviez pas réussi comment moi un simple génie, je le pourrais.

Les dieux se regardèrent un moment avant de hausser les épaules.

-Il y a un truc qui te ferait plaisir Posi ? Demanda Hadès avec un sourire non dissimulé.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, mon frère. Génie, je voudrais que tous mes marinas soient des femmes.

-Vœu accordé.

-À ton tour très cher.

-Je voudrais que Poséidon soit allergique à mes spectres.

-Vœu accordé.

- Mon Cher Frère, tu as gâché un vœu pour rien tes chers spectres ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Je vais te montrer comment on utilise un vœu. Génie, je voudrais que mon harem soit deux fois plus grand.

-Vœu accordé.

-Je voudrais que Poséidon soit allergique à moi.

-Vœu accordé.

Poséidon s'éloigna de Hadès qui arborait un grand sourire.

-Mon Cher Frère, tu n'avais pas besoin de gâcher un vœu pour cela, il suffisait de me demander de m'éloigner de toi, j'aurais accepté avec la plus grande joie du monde. Génie, je voudrais que mes subordonnés m'idolâtrent plus.

-Vœu accordé.

- Je voudrais que Poséidon soit allergique aux enfers

-Vœu accordé.

-Mon Cher Frère quand comprendras-tu ? Génie, je voudrais être irrésistible aux yeux des femmes.

-Vœu accordé.

-Mon Cher Frère, c'est toi qui ne sais pas te servir de tes vœux.

-Comment ça ?

-Génie voici mon quatrième vœu. Je souhaite que Poséidon soit gay.

-Vœu accordé.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire se chapitre<strong>_


End file.
